The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its method of manufacture. The invention is preferably applicable to a non-contact type identification device particularly utilizing a thin semiconductor chip.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei8-316194 discloses a conventional way of assembling a thin semiconductor chip. This conventional method will be described with reference to FIGS. 1(a) to 1(d). FIG. 1(a) is a cross-sectional view showing a tape 53 having an adhesive layer 52, to which semiconductor chips 54 with adhesive 45 are attached. FIG. 1(b) is a cross-sectional view of the tape 53, following the state shown in FIG. 1(a), wherein a tape 63 having an adhesive layer 62 is attached to the semiconductor chips 54, and the tape 53 is irradiated with ultraviolet light 61 so as to release the semiconductor chips 54 therefrom. FIG. 1(c) is a cross-sectional view of the sheet 63 to which the semiconductor chips have been transferred in the operation illustrated in FIG. 1(b). The sheet is turned over. A semiconductor chip 54 is aligned with an electrode 11 on a film substrate 23, and a heating head 64 is pressed against the sheet to heat the adhesive which holds the chip on the tape 63. FIG. 1(d) is a cross-sectional view of the film substrate 23, after the adhesive 45 on the semiconductor chip has been melted, showing the semiconductor chip attached to the electrode 11.